


Lego Wars: Part three - The Lego figures

by lola381pce



Series: ICC Application Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Imagine Clint/Coulson, Lego, Lego Wars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: This ficlet was written for Imagine ClintCoulson prompt community on tumblr. Hope you enjoy...Part Three - Imagine character A is being held hostage and has to be saved





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Imagine ClintCoulson prompt community on tumblr. Hope you enjoy...
> 
> Part Three - Imagine character A is being held hostage and has to be saved

After a short but shitty fight with his husband, Phil grabs his hearing aids from the bedroom, and follows him into the hallway just in time to see the doors of the elevator close, cutting off Clint’s murderous look. Taking a chance, he tears down the stairwell and makes it to the lobby, once again just missing the archer. He runs after him into the street appearing on the sidewalk as Clint’s jumped by four masked men and bundled into a white van bearing no markings.

Dropping the case, he runs towards them pulling his gun from his holster to take a few shots at the tyres and rear windows before it roars off into traffic. The van’s damaged but not enough to stop it from getting away. Phil yanks out his cell phone and calls Clint’s kidnapping into S.H.I.E.L.D. giving a description of the van and the licence plate numbers he managed to make out before it disappeared. 

A couple of minutes later he’s back in the apartment gearing up. He’s worried as hell about Clint, pissed he didn’t have his car keys with him at the time and raging that his husband’s been put in danger because of a stupid fight. Over fucking Lego.

Grim-faced he straps on his tactical vest and checks his weapons and ammunition. He’s ready. As he turns to leave the kitchen he sees the two Lego figures on the table. He scoops them up and rams them into a pocket of the vest along with Clint’s hearing aids. Now he’s ready.

Within a few hours they have him. A little bruised and bloodied but okay.

S.H.I.E.L.D. techs back at command have located the kidnappers’ hideout in the warehouse district through Clint’s tracker sending the coordinates to Phil. The extraction team accompanied by the senior agent have neutralised several of the kidnappers but two of them are locked in a room with Clint holding him at gunpoint. Phil’s a trained hostage negotiator and once he gains their trust he’s granted entry to the room. He’s also one hell of a shot and before they realised what’s happened both kidnappers are lying on the ground with a neat bullet hole to the forehead.

“A little off centre, Boss,” the archer observes before he’s swarmed by the medics.

Phil huffs out a short laugh and lets them tend to Clint but as soon as they’ve finished, he pulls his husband into a tight hug. He eventually pulls back and fishes the Lego figures from his pocket pressing them into Clint’s hand.

“Maybe finish together?” Phil signs.

Clint looks at himself and his husband nestled in his palm and his face lights up. He nods with a grin threatening to split his face in two. 

“Like that idea,” he signs back. “Go home, yeah?”


End file.
